


Episode One

by DragonRose35



Series: Our Life, Our Love [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case-Fic(lets), Completely On Accident, Drama, Episode Compliant Case-Fic(s), Episode Related Collection, Ficlet Collection, First Person POV - Original Character, Fluff, Gen, Lassie Gets a Dog, Original Character(s), Original Non-Human Character(s) - Freeform, Psych Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We all know what happens when Shawn Spencer takes up residence in Santa Barbara and becomes the lead- and /only/- Psychic Detective of the SBPD with his best friend. But not everyone knows the truth about everything that happens… So, how do I know? Because I was there. Who am I? ...well, that… you will have to figure out on your own."</p><p>-0-</p><p>Semper Fidelis is a cute little puppy new in the world and is determined to become the best damn police canine you ever did see. So when he wanders into the Santa Barbara Police Department one day- still a stray- he's more than delighted when he finds himself with a very special name, a very special home, and a very special owner.</p><p>But that's only the start of a very special and very epic adventure for this spirited little pup. After all, nothing for the Psych gang is ever normal- /or/ boring.</p><p>But Semper? Is /more/ than okay with that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a little experiment I couldn't help but start and I'm very excited about the results of the first part of this darling little collection!
> 
> So without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy the tales of cute, fluffy, spirited little Semper Fidelis!
> 
> ~ D.C. (Wolf)

What happened before I arrived at the police station was something I didn’t know myself, but I had heard bits and pieces said between different people- Office McNab, the man with the sweet smile and the sparkle in his eyes that only wanted to do his very best to be liked and well respected in the department, had said something about a spectacular display of amazing powers by someone named Shawn. A man whom I wouldn’t know until later, I realized. And a man I didn’t know at the time how attached I would become to him.

A couple of female officers- I didn’t know their names, but I knew their scents. Vanilla and lavender with a hint of cocoa- were giggling over coffee- an icky brown liquid I didn’t like myself, but I wouldn’t know that until later either, of course- about something involving- Shawn, again- and a case of a kidnapping that wasn’t a kidnapping but still gone wrong anyway and how Shawn, the psychic- I didn’t know what this word meant, and I don’t think I’ll ever find out what it meant, not even later- and his handsome partner, Burton- who I didn’t know until much later, when I found out instead his name was actually Gus, even if his actual first name was Burton. Humans were weird…- solved the case and figured everything out on their own.

A tall woman- Victoria, who I would always remember by the sweet scent of sugar and coconuts- was beside a man about as tall as her- Carlton, as I found out, who smelt like a very peculiar type of soap that smelled like clovers and spring- and they were smiling at each other. But I noticed how her eyes didn’t sparkle like his- and it wasn’t until later that I found out why, when she left the station, to a new place that she would call her home and work.

But what had caught my attention was a man- who was grinning and his eyes sparkled like stars and he smelled like something I didn’t know at the time- and he was talking animatedly with his partner, a black man with no hair, from what I could see, but he looked friendly and well groomed and I couldn’t help but like him from first sight.

It was then, when their names were stated, that I found out they were none other than Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster, partners in crime and who everyone was talking about, apparently.

But before I could find out anymore, I was rudely picked up and with a yelp of surprise, I tried to bite my assailant-

Still don’t know who I am?

Well, let me back it up a bit.

I’m a dog… sort of. Well, actually, I’m a puppy, but that is neither here, nor now.

Truth is, I’m a stray. Something I later found out was called a German Shepherd/Husky mix. And since I was still a puppy, I was quite small and very fluffy. Not only that, but I didn’t quite have the kind of tools a grown-up dog would have. Not yet, anyway.

But anyway, I don’t have a name yet- that was Carlton’s job, as I found out later. But even though I was a stray, one thing had always fascinated me the one month and two weeks that I’ve been lucid enough to even tell my nose from tail- policemen and their work and life of fighting crime.

I’ve heard tales from other dogs about the force and even though most of those dogs were also strays, I caught some bits and pieces of a show on a tv in a shop window where they showed actually canine police dogs working with policemen, and I had never wanted to do anything more than I have in my entire life.

“Alright, who’s mutt is this?” The voice growled and my nose twitched as I smelt clovers and something else and I knew immediately who was holding me- in a grip that was actually kind of firm, but soft and careful, like he was afraid to hurt me- Carlton Lassiter. Blinking my eyes up at him, he made the mistake of looking back at me and his sparkling blue met my captivating green- Shawn’s words, not mine- and I knew the second he fell for me.

“Aw! Lassie! You got a puppy! You never told me you had a puppy!” Shawn bounced over to us and I jerked my head around, barking excitedly, my tail wagging, when I saw his giddy look.

“I- no, that’s not-” Lassiter stuttered over his words and immediately Shawn tried to take me from his hands, but the Irish man wouldn’t let go, sealing his fate. With a wicked grin, Shawn laughed and looked at the detective.

“What’s it’s name?” he asked and I huffed, shaking my head slightly and my ears flopped annoyingly against my head. “Aw! So cute!”

“He… it…” Lassiter grunted and then sighed, shifting his hold on me and cuddling me against his chest, placing a firm hand around my waist and against my neck, keeping me rooted. Not that I minded. Good thing I didn’t actually get to bite him before, when he picked me up- I kind of didn’t mind being held by him now. It was comforting. “ _He_ doesn’t have a name.” he finally settled and I barked again, ducking my head before turning back towards Shawn, whose grin only got wider- the things humans are capable of… it’s weird. And scary. But fun, too!

“Dude! It’s settled then!” Shawn said and clapped his hands together, prompting looks of confusion from both Gus and Lassiter.

“What?” Lassiter frowned before narrowing his eyes and he shook his head, “No, absolutely not, I am not going to permit you to come up with his name.” he said, but Shawn ignored him for the moment.

“I got it! What about Rando? You know, the dog that plays that one dog in that one movie with uh… James Belushi?” he asked and Gus frowned.

“You mean Underdog?” he asked and Shawn scrunched his nose.

“No! Come on, man. Underdog was a bugle-”

“Beagle, Shawn.” Gus corrected and Shawn snickered, nudging him a little in the side.

“Ah, I’ve heard it both ways.” he said and just as Gus was about to argue, Shawn continued, “Anyway, no, I was talking about the movie K-9.”

“I can’t believe you still remember that movie, Shawn. We watched that when we were _twelve_ and haven’t watched it since.” Gus argued and Shawn grinned cheekily.

“Speak for yourself man, that movie was a classic!” Lassiter growled, low in his throat and directed all of our attention back to the topic at hand- my name. “Right, sorry Lassie.” Shawn chuckled and then tilted his head, searching his reaction. “So, no on the Rando catch? Hatchi? How about Jackie Chan? No? Okay, cool, uh… what about-”

“Spencer, no.” Lassiter huffed out before nodding his head. “If anyone is giving him a name, it will be me.”

“Okay, shoot.” Shawn smirked, nodding towards me- the dog still in Lassiter’s arms- and crossed his own over his chest, looking smug. “If you think you can come up with a better name, then go ahead. Don’t let me stop you.”

It was silent for all of four seconds as Carlton looked down at me, our eyes meeting once more, and he smiled- it was more of a ghost, but it was still there- and just as my ears picked up a small, very _quiet_ , but _there_ gasp, he spoke up, “Semper Fidelis.” he said and I perked up, having heard that name on the tv sometimes. When there was a man with silver hair and several big metal boats and lots of water and dead people called Marines. I never understood what it meant, but it held meaning, even if I didn’t get it until later. And I liked it.

“Semper Fidel- dude, seriously?” Shawn huffed and uncrossed his arms, clicking his tongue. “That’s not a dog name! That’s not even… what does that even mean, man?”

“Really Shawn?” Gus jabbed him in the side and Lassiter glared at them both, somehow getting them to shut up- something I wouldn’t learn until later that was a serious accomplishment when it came, especially, to getting Shawn to be quiet even for a second- before returning his light gaze to mine.

“It’s the US Marine Corps’ motto. It means ‘Always Faithful,’ something I am sure, you will be, isn’t that right, Semper?” I barked in agreement, my tail wagging at a speed that I _knew_ hurt when it hit against Lassiter’s side, but he didn’t seem to care.

“Semper Fidelis… what a weird name,” I heard Shawn mutter when Lassiter turned around, making his way towards his desk and he set me onto a space that didn’t have papers on it. “Okay, you know what? Fine! But I’m calling him Fido!” Shawn shouted at Lassiter and I huffed in response, delighting in when I saw my new owner smile at me in return.

So, again, who am I?

My name is Semper Fidelis and I am an official- well, maybe not _yet_ , anyway- member of the Santa Barbara Police Department! And even though this is Shawn’s story… I’m here to tell you the truth. Because this is my family, and when it comes to my family, no stone goes unturned for them.

I promise you that.

“Detective!” The Chief- who I would meet much later- shouted at Lassiter and he jumped, sharply and disturbed, something that set me on edge. “Get that dog out of this station! Now! Or you’re fired!”

“Right away Chief!” Lassiter _almost_ stuttered and he grabbed his jacket, putting it on, before he grabbed me in his arms, cuddling me to his chest before grabbing his keys and he skedaddled it out of the station.

Yeah… definitely not official yet.

But, regardless, it’s still a promise I intend to _never_ break.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: To Be Continued...! *grins*
> 
> ~ D.C. (Wolf)


End file.
